Headbot
Headbot '''is one of the two robot assistants from Video Squadron: Gamerman. Headbot was built by Jack Lupeson in the year, 2007 to help him out at his arcade as well as help raise his nephew, Randy Wolfang. Trivia * Headbot's name is similar to "Redbot" from Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. ** Funny enough, Gamerman co-exists with Super Ninja Steel. ** Headbot also mentioned that "Redbot" was the name Jack originally planned to name him before deciding on Headbot as the old name would not make sense due to his patch-work body. * Headbot had gone through many changes to his design and to his name and backstory. ** His original name was going to be "Mr. Heads." ** He was originally created for a series titled "New Adventures of Dragon Tales", which would have been a sequel to the 1999 PBS Kids show, Dragon Tales. But as Eli had given up on that show since 2008, he considered resurrecting the character for a different series, finally deciding on him being in Gamerman. *** Funny enough, the following Sentai series after Gamerman, Kishiryu Sentai: Ryuusouger, was believed to have a knights and dragons motif before it was confirmed to be about dinosaurs. ** He originally had normal eyes instead of the yellow robot eyes. As well as had a visible nose and a normal mouth instead of the voice box he was given. ** He had two faces on his head, one red, and the other white. The white face was suppose to be his angry face, but the design for Headbot scrapped the second face. It however was the influence for the true face of his robotic impostor, ImpostorBot. * References to his original planned story will be made in the series. ** His catchphrase will be "Fiery Circuits", which is a reference to how dragons breath fire. *** Interestingly, his Ninja Steel counterpart, Redbot, says "Suffering Circuits", which sounds quite similar. ** He mentions that when Randy was younger, he used to watch a show about dragons and can't help but hearing some of the same voices in a new show about ponies. (Which references how many of the voice actors from DT eventually appeared in My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic). *** Funny enough, Headbot would meet Spike and Smolder from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, as well as Renae Brown from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe in Gamerman and My Little Pony Birthday Special, marking this the closest thing to his original story concept. * His year of built was originally meant to be 2003, which was the year he was created in real-life. However, this is the year that Randy was born in, and Headbot was supposed to be made after Randy went to live with his Uncle Jack. The year 2007 is a reference to Operation Overdrive, which featured the first android ranger. * In his debut picture, he was shown to have no pupils in his eyes. Later pictures shows him with pupils as Eli considered he looked lifeless without them. * Some images of Headbot's original incarnation was uploaded to show fans what he originally looked like before his redesign, based on a poll asking what look they preferred, most fans voted that they prefer his modern design more than his original design. Most likely because his original designed looked more childish, considering it was meant for a show for younger kids, while his modern design is closer to a series aimed at an older audience. * Headbot is currently the second earliest conceived Animal Squadron character after Staragon in Prehistoric Squadron: Saurusger Vs. Roadranger. * Headbot is the first good character to create a monster of the week. In this case, he created Princess Strawberry, who turned on him. * Headbot shares some similarities with Redbot from Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. ** Both are robotic allies to their respective ranger teams. ** Both are recycled from previously existing characters (Redbot using the same suit as the Robo Red Zord, with a different head, while Headbot being recycled from a scrapped Dragon Tales OC, Mr. Heads, with his appearance redesigned) ** Both robots having a catchphrase that ends with "Circuits", with Redbot's first word being "Suffering" and Headbot's being "Fiery". ** Both are close friends with their respective red rangers and supporting them over the loss of their parents. * In the MLP & Gamerman Birthday Special, Smolder asked Headbot if he was a walking rainbow. This is similar to how in Power Rangers Dino Charge, Tyler asked Poisandra if she was a walking lolli-pop. See also * Peebo - The first Sentai Robot Assistant see comparison page. * Alpha 5 - The first PR Robot Assistant see comparison page. * Redbot - Power Rangers counterpart in '''Power Rangers Ninja Steel see comparison page. Gallery Gamerman Jack and the Robots.PNG|Headbot with Jack and Vix Mr. Heads (Original Headbot).PNG|Headbot's origial design Mr. Heads' Secondary Face (Original Headbot).PNG|Headbot's original design's second face (influenced ImpostorBot's face) Headbot Meets Smolder.PNG|Headbot with Smolder from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Randy and Headbot on Quacky's Show.PNG|Headbot along with Randy on the Quacky the Duck show prior to "The Lucky Duck". Headbot Renae.PNG|Renae Brown dressed as Headbot for Halloween Category:Video Squadron Gamerman Category:Robot Assistants Category:Allies Category:Video Squadron: Gamerman Category:Robots Category:Males